Grakata
The Grakata is a Grineer submachine gun used by Grineer Lancers and Commanders, capable of unloading a quick barrage of low damage, high crit, and high status chance bullets . This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals mostly Impact damage. Advantages: *High accuracy. *High rate of fire. *Large magazine size. *High status rate. *Decent crit chance and crit damage. *Increased maximum ammunition pool of 675 without mods. *Highest status chance among rifles. Disadvantages: *Fairly low DPS and inefficient ammo economy without crit build or Status build. *No polarity slots. *High recoil makes it difficult to shoot down enemies beyond medium range. *Second lowest damage per bullet of any primary weapon. Acquisition The Grakata can be purchased for and the blueprint for . Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Holding the trigger down and spraying bullets is not recommended, as the inaccuracy of the weapon will waste a lot of ammo. Firing short bursts helps to increase your accuracy. Aim low when firing longer bursts to compensate for recoil. *Unlike the Gorgon, which also features a high fire rate, the Grakata does not have a wind up time, meaning one tap of the trigger fires 2-5 bullets at once, making it inaccurate at anything but close to medium-close ranges. The supposed accuracy of the weapon seems higher than it should be due to its high recoil and SMG-style ammo consumption. *If you're leveling the weapon and running low on ammo, remember that weapons gain experience for assists as well, so one can damage an enemy with just one shot and then finish him with other weapon (Melee is recommended to avoid the switch time). *Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can also help to recover ammo lost due to the weapon's habit of burning through ammo quickly. *Using the Stabilizer mod is recomended to lower the high recoil. *Using the Critical Delay mod is recomended as the increased crit chance brings higher damage output and the lower firerate decreases the recoil. **Using Critical delay with Point Strike will give the Grakata a higher critical chance then a Soma with Point Strike alone. *The Heavy Caliber mod greatly increases the DPS of the weapon. The grakata's high accuracy makes its bullets spread very little when using the mod, making it very viable. *Grakata will benefit the most from Hammer Shot, as the weapon has the highest status chance than most fast firing primaries, it also receive a decent critical damage boost. *Due to its high status chance and incredibly high firing speed, it is one of the most likely weapons to drop powerful effects such as Corrosive, Viral and Magnetic debuffs. Notes *The Grakata was released on April 19, 2013 with Update 7.8.0. *This weapon is treated as a low-ended Soma, though it issues lower critical chance and damage, it is known in dealing slightly more damage, greater status chance, has a faster firing rate and does not require spin-ups to fire at full speed. *Grakata received its damage buff on Update 11.3.0, making Soma the weakest base weapon among the primaries instead. *Due to its inefficient ammo economy, one can find themselves running out of ammo very quickly. Trivia * The magazine is the round ball on the bottom of the trigger handle, as opposed to the much more promising looking box on the front end of the barrel. This makes the Grakata a bullpup gun. * Shares the same reload animation and sound as the Ignis, probably because they both share the same basic model. The reload sound does not seem to fit the Grakata however, as it sounds as if a tank of gas or fuel is being replaced rather than a magazine of bullets. * Can hold a total of 837 ammo with a max Ammo Drum mod, plus the clip. Media Grakata.jpg Warframe 2013-07-21 06-38-56-58.jpg Grakata3.png Grataka desert skin.png|Grakata Desert Skin grakatadarthmufin.png Warframe Grakata 2.0 - Lets Talk Status! See Also *Grineer Lancers, the Grineer units that use this weapon. *Grineer Commanders, the Grineer heavy units that use this weapon. de:Grakata Category:Primary Category:Rifles Category:Grineer